A Pirate's Life for me
by lillyrosenight
Summary: Prince Edward was supposedly killed by a pirate ship but Princess Bella thinks otherwise. Follow the journey of Bella looking for her Prince that is believed to be dead.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: LRN: Hey, Emmett guess what!**

**Emmett: What, Lilly? (he's jumping up and down)**

**LRN: I now own Twilight!**

**Emmett: No you don't!**

**LRN: Fine, you win. I don't own Twilight :(**

**A/N: The Holdiay Twifans Contest is closed with only two entries. Check them out in my community. Leave a review on this story for which one you like best. Thanks ~Lilly**

* * *

Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess and prince. The princess was fair skinned with mahogany colored hair and brown eyes that were remarkably similar to a doe. The prince, too was fair skinned, but he had unnatural bronzed, copper-penny like color to his hair. His eyes were like emeralds a dark color that were very deep and penetrating.

The prince and princess were betrothed to one another; both grew up knowing this. It didn't bother the two of them since they were so in love with one another.

When the young prince reached the age of fourteen, he decided he did not want to be a prince anymore. Instead he wanted to be a pirate. The prince went to his father and his princess's father.

Both fathers agreed with the young prince and let him go about his journey, with the promise that once he was eighteen he was to return home to marry his princess.

The prince agreed with the promise and went to tell his princess. After he found her in the gardens admiring the roses, he immediatly told her of his plans to go to sea.

The young princess, who was still thirteen, did not want her prince to leave but knew that he must and would. With a promise mad that he would write, he went off to sea, exploring the world.

The princess stayed at home, in her kingdom, but wrote everday to the prince. After a month of him at sea, his letters finally arrived. Letters came everyday for the princess, she carefully read each letter and wrote back to every single one.

Eventually, the letters started to slow, since it was difficult to send letters while aboard a ship.

After a year and a half of the prince being at sea, the letters stopped. The young princess, waited hoping for a new letter. After two years of the prince being out at sea, news came.

Both fathers of the prince and princess reiceved news that the prince had died. A pirate ship had raided the ship that the prince was on, leaving him dead.

Upon hearing this news, the princess cried. She found no relief in losing her prince. The princess was no longer happy or full of joy.


	2. Run

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM not me, though in my dreams I own Emmett and Jasper.**

* * *

Chapter One:

Two Years Later Bella's POV

It had been two terribly long years since I had recieved the news of Edward's death. I couldn't believe that he had died, he had only been sixteen, that was a young age to die.

I had missed him so, even if he was dead now. I still find myself crying at night whenever I try to sleep. I have not slept well these last two years. Losing Edward was one of most devastating things that happened in my life. I still mourn over him, everyday.

My father it was time for me to move on from Edward. I didn't want to move on, I couldn't move on without him.

"Bella, it's been two years since Edward's passing. I think it's time to move on and marry," Charlie (King Charles) said.

"But father, it is not fair nor right that I marry another. Not after I've been promised to Edward. I will not tarnish his memory by marrying another!" I was so angry with my father that I could not believe what he was asking me.

I stood from my throne and ran to my room but being as uncoordinated as I am, I tripped on my way out. Charlie tried to help me up but I pushed him away from me; not allowing hime to touch me.

I gathered myself, and my many layers of skirts. Then proceeded to walk stiffly from the throne room. I ran up the stairs, not caring that I was falling and tripping over my own two feet. I just wanted the sancuary of my room.

Once inside the safety of my room, I climbed into my enormous bed and started to cry into my pillow. I wasn't going to marry another. I knew that Edward would want me to be happy but I wasn't happy without him.

"Edward, why did you have to leave?" I asked looking up at my ceiling.

I laid down, listening for his voice but it wasn't coming. I cried myself to sleeping, dreaming of Edward returning to me and both of us, finally, getting married. I saw little children surrounding Edward and I.

~*~*~

"Edward," I asked in disbelief, not really sure if it was him.

"Hello, Bella," Edward's voice sounded deeper than when we were fourteen.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm here to tell you that no matter what anyone tells you I will always be with you. Please don't give up on me for not returning home. Forgive me for being gone for so long," Edward said.

I looked at Edward and quickly realized that everything he was telling me was not making sense. He was dead but what he was saying made it seem like he was still alive and missed me just as much as I missed him. I just had to find him if I wanted to marry him.

"Edward, are you trying to tell me that you're still alive?" I had to be sure that it was true. I didn't want to get my hopes up.

Edward nodded his head. I looked at him to see that he was so much taller than he was the last time I had seen my fiance. I just had to see how differences between then and now. He was so much handsomer but I didn't say anything about his looks. I knew that I would see him soon, as soon as I found him and won him back. I was not going to leave him when I found him, again.

~*~*~

I jolted awake from my slumber. I looked outside to see that it was dark. I walked to my closet and looked around. After a few minutes of searching I found what I was looking for.

I changed out of my dress and into my riding clothes. I collected some jewels and gold that I could use. I also grabbed the box that contained all of Edward's letters.

I silently and swiftly ran out of the castle and towards the stables. Once there I saddled up my horse, Angela and together we left the castle that had been my home for many years.

* * *

Four Years Earlier, E POV

I couldn't believe it I was finally able to leave home and become a pirate. I couldn't believe that my father and King Charles, Charlie, had agreed. I was excited about fulfilling my dream of being a sailor. I had heard of the Pirate legends when I was child. I immediatly knew that I was going to be a pirate, it was so much better than being a prince.

The only downside about being a pirate is that I have to leave my princess behind. I didn't wnat to leave Bella behind. I swore to both Bella's father and my own that I would return in a three to four years time to marry my Bella.

I had joined a ship called Midnight Sun. It was run by Captain Jasper Whitlock. Captain Whitlock, was a very military man about how he ran his ship.

We had set sail a week ago. I wrote to my Bella everyday. How I missed my beautiful princess. Many had joined Captain Whitlock's crew. Emmett McCarty, Micheal Newton, Tyler Crowly, Ericson Yorkie, and Bejamin Cheney were some of the men that joined the crew, along with myself.

I got along well with Emmett, Benjamin, and Captain Whitlock. Captain Whitlock, Emmett, and I were like brothers but were close with Alice Whitlock, Jasper's wife, and Rosalie McCarty, Emmett's wife. Seeing the both of them happy and with their wives made me wish that I was with Bella.

I noted that both Emmett and Jasper were sixteen. Rosalie and Alice were fifteen, Bella was still thirteen but I promised her that I would come back. I didn't plan on going back on my word.

I had been assigned kitchen duty with Alice and Rosalie. I was standing at the sink preparing to clean the dishes from breakfast.

"Hello, Edward," Alice said as she entered.

Alice was short, pixie-like, and very petite. Alice was four feet eight, making her seem child-like. She had short black hair that pointed in every direction. Her eyes were an ocean blue that were calm and cool but just like the ocean, when angered could be dangerous as a storm. Not to mention, Alice was a very happy and hyper person.

"Good afternoon, Alice," I said with a nod.

I pulled a rag out of the sink and started scrubbing the dish. I continued until all of the dishes in the sink wer sparkling clean. I dried the dishes and put them away.

Alice had been going in and out of the kitchen as I washed the dishes. I wondered what the pixie was doing but didn't bother to ask knowing Alice, it was just plain trouble.

After the dishes were finished for the moment I resided to my quarters to write my daily letter to Bella.

_ Dearest Bella,_

_Oh, how I miss you. I'm counting the days for when I can see you again. I'm sorry that I had to leave, but I know that you understand my decision._

_I have become close to several of the crew members, including the Captain. I'm aboard the Midnight Sun, the ship that we've dreamed of setting sail. Captain Whitlock, is a kind, quiet man. He's very intelligent but wise._

_His wife Alice is the opposite of her husband. Alice is very short, hyper, loud, and slightly annoying but you can't help but love her._

_First mate is Emmett McCarty. He's tall and reminds me of Charlie. He's very funny and seems to help me laugh whenever I feel sad and miss you._

_Emmett's wife, Rosalie is something different. She may be a woman but she knows how to use a sword. She's good but not nearly as good as you but she can yeild a sword. I've wittnessed her fight other crew members she's one of the best on the ship._

_The only one's that can yeild a sword better than Rosalie are Emmet, Jasper(our Captain), and myself. Alice is fairly well herself but not enough to brag about it but she is feisty when she has a sword._

_ I miss you, Little One._

_ Love with all my heart,_

_ Prince Edward Cullen_

After my signature was on the letter, I put it into an envalope and sealed the envalope.

I put the newly sealed letter on top of my desk on the others that I had written to her.

I sighed, thinking of Bella and went to my bed as I sank down. I closed my eyes thinking of my beautiful Bella.

* * *

**Sorry, for the long wait. I've been really busy working on this and with school. I'll try to update at least once a week but I can't guarantee anything.**


	3. Babe

I don't own Twilight!

Chapter Two, B POV

I rode Angela stealthily throughout the kingdom. I was thankful that Angela was quiet in the dead of the night. I didn't want to alert others of my presense.

I raced Angela to the docks, so I could try to gain passage on a ship. It was early morning so most ships didn't set sail so soon. It gave me a chance to sneak aboard a ship until I could get to the Caribbean.

I looked around for a good ship. I tried to find a ship that I knew would get me to the Caribbean. After minutes of searching I found a ship.

The ship was called Bloody Moon, it was run by a close friend of mine. I could only hope that Emily and Sam would take me to where I needed to go.

I sighed as I climbed up the side of Boddy Moon and was aboard the deck. I walked until I came to the stairs that led me to below deck. I climbed down and walked to quarters that I knew were empty as I had been aboard this ship before. I climbed into the small cot and closed my eyes, hoping to sleep without dreams.

_._._

Four Years Earlier E POV

It had been a month since I had seen my Princess Bella. We had stopped at Port Tortuga, it allowed me to send letters to her. I had gotten letters from her. I had a lot to read but I was eager to do so.

I missed my Bella, she is the love of my life. It was difficult to be away from her. I thought back to when, I had first met Bella, I didn't remember it very well, but my mother always told the story.

I was only on at the time that Queen Renee had a baby girl. Renee and Esme were best friends. Renee and Esme, my mother, always said that if they had children that they would get married.

When my mother found out that she was pregnant with me, she was so happy and full of joy. Renee was happy for my mother and was waiting patiently to be blessed with a child of her own. Only when I was sixth months, Queen Renee was blesseed in the womb with a baby girl.

They named the young princess, Isabella, beautiful in Italian. When Isabella was born, both, Carlisle and Esme dragged me to Charlie and Renee's castle, to properly welcome the young babe princess.

Esme, Carlisle, and I walked into the royal nursery where Queen Renee and King Charles were present. I was ushered towards the cradle that had the newly born Isabella. When I put my face over the cradle young Isabella, who had been crying. She looked at me with wonder and curiousity. I was so intrigued by her wide chocolate colored eyes.

According to Esme, I next proceeded to put my hand into the cradle. I softly carressed her soft face.

"Baby Bella, please don't cry," I asked her in a soft whisper. Bell stopped and gave me a toothless smile that meant the world to me. Renee asked Esme if it was alright for me to hold baby Bella.

My mother thought that it was fine. Esme sat me in a rocking chair that was in the corner of the nursery. Carlisle grabbed baby Bella and brought her over to me. Esme gave me a quick lesson on how to hold a baby. After she was satisfied, Carlisle placed my young beloved into my arms. I just sat there holding her while we stared into each others eyes.

We had sat like that for hours. It wasn't until King Charles announced that it was time for supper, did I let little Isabella go. I was reluctant in giving her to her mother. I had been attached to that little girl from the moment I had met her. It tore my heart to be away from her.

Sorry, if this was short. I've been writing the other chapters. I'm on chapter 4 right now. I'm working on this to make a bit longer than what I had orginally planned.


	4. Truth

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. :(**

Chapter 3 **BPOV**

I felt myself being shaken. I opened my eyes, I saw that Emily was the one who had disrupted my slumber.

"Emily," I said my voice full of shock and surprise.

"Hello, Miss Isabella. May I inquire why you are aboard the Bloody Moon?" Emily asked in a timid voice.

"Of course you may inquire. I had heard that the Bloody Moon was planning to set sail to the Caribbean, is that not true?"

"Yes, yes tis true but I was curious as to why you would choose to leave Port Royal," Emily said.

"I have importatnt and personal matters to attend to in the Caribbean, Port Tortuga to be more specific." I was hoping to be dropped off at the port, so from there I could continue the search for Edward.

"May I ask of your personal matters?" Emily was always caring and kind, I knew that I could trust her.

"Yes, my personal matters involve Prince Edward," I said in a whisper. I realized how much it pained me to think of him dead. It hurt my hear to even say his name out loud.

"But Prince Edward is dead. He has been for about two years. Forgive me, your Highness, but what does Prince Edward require it he's dead?" Emily said with a loud outburst.

"That, Miss Emily, is my business," I said in a cold harsh tone. It was not her place to judge my choices or my business.

"I'm sorry Miss Isabella, I mean no offense to you but he has been dead for two years. Why would he have business if he was dead? It makes no sense," She said as she took a step back.

"Has the ship set sail yet, Miss Emily?" I asked not feeling welcome.

"No, we have not," Emily said.

I stood up from the cot and left the room.

"Miss Isabella, where are you going?" Emily questioned as she trailed behind me.

"That is none of your concern, Emily," I said as I reached the upper deck.

I smelled salt as I climbed aboard the deck. Sam seemed to have spotted Emily and I, he quickly made his way towards the two of us.

"Hello, Miss Isabella," Sam said.

"Hello, Samual," I replied as I walked off toward the gangplank, that allowed me to leave the ship.

I checked that my bag with my clothes, gold, jewelary, and letters. I walked off the boat and decided to look for another ship that was leaving.

I knew that I would miss Port Royal but I had to search for Edward, he's the love of my life and he's still alive. I walked the docks, hoping to hear of a ship that was going to Port Tortuga. I had been walking and listening for about an hour. As I walked away, about to give up hope, I finally heard what I wanted to hear.

"Yes, Carmen and Eleazer Denali are planning to sail to Port Tortuga. Something about them planning to take Captain Cullen to Shipwreck Cove for a battle," a soft whisper of a female said.

"Ay, that's what I heard. But why take Captain Cullen to Shipwreck Cove, he's done no harm?" A second voice spoke.

"Apparently, Captain Cullen plans to wed Tanya Denali, Carmen and Eleazer's daughter. He plans to marry her at Shipwreck Cove," The feminine whisper replied.

Captain Cullen? That had to be Edward, it's the only thing that seemed to make sense. But wait, Edward was planning to marry another?!

I ran away from the docks and into the trees to hide the tears that threatened to spill over. I ran until I tripped over roots or my own feet. I didn't bother to get up. I just curled into a ball knowing that my Edward had moved on and left me. I was never going to win him back. Why would he want me back? I wasn't pretty, I was rather plain or ugly compared to others.

**

* * *

APOV** (A few miles away)

Captain Cullen decided to make port on the of side of Port Royal, away from the docks. The crew followed his orders as Rose and I stood to the side waiting to leave the ship.

"Rosalie, Alice, you may leave now. Be back by sunset!" Edward shouted at us.

I watched as Tanya, went to stand by Edward's side. I sighed as I watched this small exchange. I knew that Tanya was not meant to be Edward's wife. Her strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes were like ice. They were not meant for a former Prince. Of course, only Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I knew that Edward was Prince Edward of Port Royal.

Edward had once been Prince of Port Royal. So was Isabella Swan, she and Edward were bethrothed but once Edward was captain of the Black Pearl, he changed. He didn't allow himself to think of Isabella, it seemed to pain his hear too much to be away from her.

Eventually, he found Tanya, as a wonderful distraction. He tricked himself into thinking he loved her but I knew that none of this was true. He would always love Princess Isabella in his heart. His heart would belong to her, just as hers belonged to him.

Rose and I wandered the forest. We heard crying after walking for about ten minutes.

"Alice, do you hear that?" Rose asked.

"You mean, what sounds like crying? Come on," I said while pulling Rose.

We followed the sound for a few more minutes. As we walked into a clearing, we saw a young woman laying on the forest floor curled into a ball, bawling her poor eyes out.

Rose and I looked at each other to see that we held sympathy for the girl. She looked so lost and helpless. I felt like I was meant to help her. I took a step towards her. I accidently stpped on a branch and heard it snap.

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while... I've been kinda busy with school but I will try to post at least once every week...**


	5. Talks

**I don't own Twilight, but I own the books, 5 posters, and about 20 magazines about Twilight...**

* * *

**A Pov...**

At the sound of the snap, the girl's head snapped up. She was beautiful, she had mohogany brown colored hair with chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was pale like snow, she looked familiar, but I couldn't remember seeing her before in my life.

She reminded me of a picture of Princess Isabella, that Edward had shown me but she looked different. The person in front of me looked so sad and pained. I wondered what had happened to her to make her look so sorrowful.

"Hello Miss, I'm-" I was cut off by her voice.

"Alice Whitlock and Rosalie McCarty," she said. Her voice was full of disbelief and shock.

I was shocked at how she knew our names. I've never met nor seen her before how was it possible that she knew who we are?

"How did you know that?" I inquired.

"Edward use to write about you. Before he supposedly 'died'. How is is that you are still alive? I was told that the Midnight Sun was destroyed in battle, leaving no survivors," the girl said.

"How do you know of the Midnight Sun? Who are you?" I asked while becoming more and more bewildered by the second.

"My name is Princess Isabella Swan, I know of the Midnight Sun from letters that were sent to me by my ex fiancee, Prince Edward Cullen. Would you like me to continue?" Princess Isabella asked.

"How do we know that you aren't lieing?" Rose demanded in a harsh tone.

"Prince Edward Cullen is prince of Port Royal. His father is King Carlisle Cullen, his mother is Queen Esme Cullen. While aboard the Midnight Sun, Edward became close to Captain Jasper Whitlock, his wife Alice, First Mate Emmett McCarty, and his wife Rosalie," the Princess said. "Edward was only fourteen when he first joined the Midnight Sun. They were planning to sail to Isle de Muerta, before the ship was attacked by other pirates."

Rose and I looked at each other knowing that she was indeed, Princess Isabella. I felt so sorry for her, knowing that Edward was going to be marrying Tanya instead of her. Edward should have gone back to Bella. He should go back to her, hm. Maybe...

**

* * *

EPOV**

We had just docked off the forest side of Port Royal, the place that had once been my home. The place that held so many memories for me. The place that held my heart and my dead princess. Once everyone had been given orders, I decided that maybe I would visit my dead finacee, one time.

I got off the Black Pearl and headed towards the royal cemetary, where all the royals were buried. I had to be careful not to be seen by anyone else. I knew that I didn't look familiar but my bronze locks could still give me away. I walked into the wraught iron gate. I decided to go to the archives that were here to see where my beloved was buried.

I walked into the archives, it was really just a big map. I searched for Isabella Swan. I searched and searched, after an hour of looking, I gave up. I walked out of the archives and left the graveyard. I wondered where she was buried, traditionally she would be in the royal plot.

I decided to go to the Swan Castle stables. I knew that no one would be there, since the castle was empty after all. He arrived at the gates of Swan Castle only to see that his family's carriage was there.

Odd, why would my mother and father be here?

I quickly snuck onto the castle grounds. I couldn't see anyone so I quickly looked around for one of the secret passages. I finally found one, and made my way inside.

It was the one that led to the throne room. I knew that this passage led to a vent that would allow me to hear everything.

"Carlisle, I don't know what to do. She's gone, I've looked everywhere for her and I can't find her," Charlie said to my father.

I looked at my parents to see that they still looked the same but different at the same time. Father's hair was graying a bit and his eyes were no longer the vibrant electric blue that I remembered. They were now a dull gray and his eyes had wrinkles surrounding them. He no longer looked like the young King that I had portrayed him as.

My mother, Esme, was like father. Esme's caramel colored hair was now gaining bits of gray to it. Her, once, vibrant jade green eyes, that were so similar to mine, were now hollow, shallow green. It felt a pang in my chest as I observed the differences between my mother and father in the last four years that I had been gone.

"Have you checked the stables, Charlie. You know how much she likes to go there. Tis one of the few places she likes to be. Tis, a place that holds the memory of Edward," My mother said. I could hear her voice wave, as sobs started to wrack her small frame. I watched as my father pulled my mother into his chest for comfort.

Why would they think I was I dead? I was still alive, I was planning to come back and reclaim my title as prince. I was even planning on leaving Tanya, I knew that she was whoring around with other men, while I was gone. I still mourned over the death of my Bella but it was hard to be away from her. I wanted to die but I knew that my angel wouldn't want that.

**

* * *

Sorry for the long wait... I've been uber busy with school not to mention that I've been sick a lot. I'll update sooner...**


	6. Gone

**I don't own Twilight... But in my dreams I own Emmett, Jasper, Felix, and Demitri...**

**A/N: Should I continue with the Christmas Accident or should I write a Alice and Jasper one-shot next?**

**E Pov...**

Bella was gone. I ran from Swan Castle. I ran towards the forest, to the meadow that I had shared with my swee innocent Bella. I hadn't been to the meadow since I was fourteen. I regretted leaving my beautiful Bella behind. It's all my fault that she's missing or worse.

Dead.

My angel was gone and I wasn't going to see her again. I ran to the meadow hoping to find some solace there. I hadn't been to the meadow in years. I suddenly felt my heart sink as memories flooded through my mind.

_Bella and I at the age of four and five, running around the meadow._

_Bella sleeping in the meadow enjoying the sun._

_Bella spining and her dress swirling as she enjoyed the start of rain._

_Bella and I sharing our first kiss in the center of the meadow._

My Bella was gone and I had no idea where to look for her. Not that it mattered, my family believed that I was dead. I was in some sense. I was no longer Prince Edward of Port Royal. I was now Captain Edward Cullen of the Black Pearl. It was hard for me to admit that I at one point in my life was royalty. Now I'm just a pirate at the age of eighteen.

As ran towards the meadow I heard voices.

**

* * *

APOV**

I could sense that someone was coming towards where we were sitting. I looked around see where they might be coming from. I could sense that whoever it was coming from behind Bella, somewhere. I didn't really want Bella to get caught.

"Bella, I think it would be best for you to run from here. You can't be seen with pirates," I said.

I saw the look of confusion come across the Princess's face. I had a feeling that the person that was going to enter the clearing was Edward. He couldn't be seen by Bella, even though she knew that he was alive, it wasn't the best idea for her to see him, so soon.

"What? Alice, I don't understand!" Bella said.

I pulled her into a hug. "Edward's just outside the clearing. I don't think that you're ready to see him," I softly whispered into her ear.

I let her go. I pointed my chin in the direction where Edward was watching and listening. I saw her turn and look in that direction. She scanned the area, as if wanting to actually see if she could see him. I could not see Edward but I could guess that he was close.

"Oh, I best be off. I am certain that my father has called in the royal armies and navies. I'm most certain that he called in Carlisle and Esme. I wish that there was some way for me to see Edward again. Goodbye Miss Alice and Miss Rosalie," Bella said.

Both Rose and I gave her another hug. She grabbed her bag and started walking away, in the opposite direction of where Edward was standing. I watched her as she left. I felt a pain go through me as I realized that Edward was, more likely, never going to see her again. I listened as her footsteps quieted and Edward's got louder as he got closer to the meadow. Rose and I waited for Edward to enter the meadow.

As soon as, he entered, Rose and I bowed our heads down, in respect.

"Rose, Alice," Edward acknowlegded us with a nod.

"Edward, you have to give this up! It is not only hurting you but it's hurting Bella! I know that you heard the last part of that conversation. It's not fair to her, you are her betrothed. Yet, you have left her alone for four years. Not only that, Edward, but you're engaged to Tanya as well. How can you be with two women at the same time? Edward, this is not how a Prince is raised. This is not how your parents raised you!" I said. I knew that by saying this, I was going to be asked to leave the Black Pearl but I didn't care.

I cared more about Bella and her life. She was in pain and it was all because of a big misunderstanding. Neither, Edward nor Bella was dead like the other had thought for the last two years.

"Mary Alice Brandon-Whitlock, how dare you! How dare you, speak to your captain in such as manner!" Edward yelled at me. I just stared at him in the eyes.

I suddenly heard a blood curdling scream, that caused me to break away from Edward's stare. I looked over at Rose to see her looking in the direction that the scream had come from. It had come from the direction that Bella had left from.

"Bella." Rose, Edward, and I all said at the same time.

With that being said, all of us took off towards the scream. Edward was ahead of Rose and I. I could tell that he was hoping that nothing serious had happened to Bella. Edward was going to blame himself it something had happened to his beloved. I guessed that he would try suicide if something happened to his Bella. I started to feel the panic start to build up in my chest at thought of Bella being hurt. I would never forgive myself if something had happened to Bella.

Once we had entered the clearing that was close to the ship, I saw something that made me sick to my stomach.


	7. Tears

**I don't own Twilight! :(**

**B POV**

After Alice, had told me that Edward was close, I so desperately wanted to stay but I knew that I had to go. I gathered my bag and started walking. I was thinking that I should go back and try to see Edward but I knew that it was pointless, he didn't want me. No matter what Alice said, I knew that if Edward was planning to get married to another then he wasn't the same Prince that had told me stories, could make me laugh when I cried, could see right through me as if he could read my mind. I didn't know anything about Pirate Edward, I only knew Prince Edward and he was the one that I wanted to marry.

As I was walking I didn't realize where I was going until, I hear the ocean. I looked up to see that I could see the coast. Right there sitting in the shallow of the beach was the Black Pearl. I knew that if I was seen, that I could end up being killed. I turned around and started to walk back to the meadow, when I was about half way to the meadow, I bumped into something, or rather someone.

I looked up to see that it was a tall man, he was Native American, with rusett colored skin, and shoulder length black hair. His eyes were the darkest brown that I had ever seen and you could see a shine in his eyes like he had just won all of the curency in world. He suddenly grabbed me by the shoulder, which caused me to scream.

"Shh, young Princess. If you aren't quiet, I'll be forced to kill you. You wouldn't want that, would you?" The man asked.

I shook my head, knowing that my eyes were wide open. I just hoped that someone was looking for me. I didn't want to be captured. I knew that I was sweating like a pig in the summer because I was frightened, not only for my life but of my parents, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and... Ed... Edward. I didn't want them to worry, I just had to have faith that God would give me a miracle.

The man grabbed me and started to drag me through the forest. As he dragged me I struggled to get free. Eventually, he had gotten very iritated with me. He stopped walking in the middle of the forest and pushed me against a tree. He grasped my neck and started to obstruct my airways, causing me to stop breathing. I tried to kick, claw, scream, anything to get him to make him let me go, but nothing seemed to work.

"Be quiet, Princess," The man said before he slapped me across the face. I felt my eyes widen with shock before I lost my temper. I started kicking and punching. I was not wanting to be handled this way by a man or anyone.

**

* * *

EPOV**

We were close to the ship, I wondered what could possibly have taken my angel this close to the ship. Suddenly, I saw something that made me very, very angry.

Jacob Black had Bella against a tree and was chocking her to death. I just glared at Jacob before I launched myself at him. He was going to be punished when we got aboard the Black Pearl.

"Jacob Black, get back to the ship this instant! Go to your quarters and stay there! NOW!" I growled at him. I didn't want to see him. I wanted to see my Bella. Jake got up and ran back towards the ship. I glared at his retreating figure. I looked over towards Bella, I saw that Alice and Rosalie were now talking to her. I could see that her neck was now bright red with a handshaped mark. I was going to kill Jacob, how dare he bare a hand on my beloved?

"Bella, it's going to be okay. Shh, Edward will make sure it's okay," Alice said as she held Bella in her arms. I wanted to go over and hug Bella but I knew that if I went over to her, I would never leave her. I would be forced to stay and give up the treasure that I was looking for. I would come back to my Bella, after I found what I was searching for.

"Edward?" Bella asked Alice.

I could only guess, what Alice had whispered in Bella's ear. Alice looked over at me and pointed me out to Bella. I quickly looked away as Bella looked over at me. I didn't want to see the look of disapointment on her face when she learned what I had become.

"Edward," Bella said in a small voice. It seemed like she was talking to me but I couldn't bare to look at her.

"Edward," Bella repeated. I still refused to look at her.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," Bella said. I hadn't realized that she had stood up from the ground. She grabbed my chin in her hand and forced me to look at her. I could see the furry, passion, love, and anger in her eyes. I could also see pain that I had caused from the years that I had been away. I instantly hated myself for all of the pain that I had caused my beloved Bella.

"Why?" She asked. I already knew what she was asking but I didn't want to answer her.

"Why, what Isabella?" I questioned her, using her full name, knowing that she would get angry.

"Why did you not come back? Why did you break your proomise? Do you have any idea of how much pain you put Carlisle and Esme through? Not just your parents but mine, as well. What about me, Edward? God, what about me?" Bella asked as she started to fall to the ground as she asked more questions. I couldn't answer her, no matter how much I wanted to. If I told her the truth, I would want tot kill myself.

**A/N: Okay so here we have some B/E confrontation. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but a lot of stuff has been going on at home right now. My dad has been having some health problems so I've been trying to cope with that. I will try to update sooner and I will hopefully be writing more.**


	8. Esme

**I didn't create the lovely Twilight characters... Stephenie Meyer owns them.**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that I was crying in front of Edward. I could hardly believe that he was still alive and standing in front of me. Edward was only fourteen the last time that I had seen him, he was now eighteen. It was hard to believe that he had changed so much in the last four years. I didn't want to believe that my prince had changed but I knew that he had and I that I shouldn't bother trying to fool myself.

"Isabella, I cannot answer your questions. Don't make me answer your questions," Edward asked.

I looked up at him from my where I was on the ground. I saw that he was on his knees and that his face was closer to mine than I could have guessed. I looked into his emerald green eyes and saw so much regret, pain, and some happiness.

"Edward, please, I need to know," I said, knowing that he wouldn't answer me.

He just continued to ignore me. I finally sighed and started to stand on my knees. I couldn't bare to see him like this. I moved away from him, as soon as I was far enough away, I started to run again. There was no way that I was going to let him leave without him seeing Carlisle and Esme. I ran until I reached Cullen Castle. I climbed over the gates and landed on my feet. I ran over towards the garden, knowing that Esme would be there mourning over the loss of Edward. I found her sitting on a bench.

"Esme," I called out of breath.

She looked over at me, her green eyes wide with shock as she looked at me. She ran over to me and grabbed me into a hug. I felt all of the air leave my lungs, almost instantly with how hard she was squeezing me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are never to scare me, Carlisle, or your parents ever again. I can't lose you, not after I just lost Edward four years ago. I can't lose my only daughter after I lost my son," Esme cried into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Esme but I have some news," I said.

"News?" Esme asked.

"Yes, but I need you to follow me first," I asked, not knowing if she really would. I hoped that Esme would follow me.

"Of course. Let us go," Esme said.

I grabbed her hand and together we walked out the palace gates and towards the woods. As soon as Esme and I were in the woods, I started to run. Esme ran along beside me.

I led her over towards where I had been with Edward, Alice, and Rosalie. I slowed our running down to walk as we got closer. I pulled over towards a bush that wasn't far from Edward, Alice, and Rosalie. I saw that they were still there. Alice and Rosalie talking to Edward as he looked at the ground and was still on his knees. His shoulders were shaking as if he was... as he was... almost crying.

I pointed over towards Edward. I put my finger to my lips silently telling Esme to be quiet as she got a good look at her 'dead' son. Esme silently gasped as she got a good look at her son.

Alice looked over at towards Esme and I. She smiled and waved Esme and over. We quickly walked out from behind the bush but being me. I stepped on a tree branch. The crack resounded throughout the forest. Esme and I stopped looking at each other just as Edward turned to look at us. Esme gasped as soon as she saw her son, choosing to ignore the scowl that was on his face.

She ran and pulled him into a hug. It would have sweet if Edward wasn't still scowling at me. But he did return the hug to his mother, before she broke down into sobs. I pulled Esme towards me.

**Esme POV**

I couldn't believe it. My baby was still alive. I couldn't believe it, Edward had been alive for the las four years when I had thought that he was dead. I held my sweet angel for as long as I could. I looked over at Bella to see that she that had tears in her eyes. I let go of Edward and pulled my beautiful Bella over to me. I knew that she was hurting seeing Edward after four years.

**EPOV**

I watched as my mother held Bella in her arms. I knew that my angel was special and that I should come home but I couldn't. I needed to find the treasure of Flamingo Island but I would need Bella for that. She was the one with key whether she knew it or not but I had to take her away. Not from Charlie, Renee, or even my parents. Bella was the only reminder of me that they had left but I needed her to secure the treasure. I couldn't believe that I was using my beloved for this treasure.

But without Bella, I had not way to securely gain this treasure. I was in a dilema, one that would hurt Bella and our parents but was it really worth the risk?

I looked over at Bella to see that she was whispering something into my mother's ear. I could hardly believe what I was about to do. I looked around for Alice and Rosalie, I saw that they were walking towards the ship. I looked to see that the sun was going to be setting in approximately an hour. Enough time for me to take mother back to palace before Bella and I boarded the ship.

I walk up behind Bella and place my hand on her shoulder. Bella turns and looks at me. I stare into her eyes and see all of the hurt, anger, confusion, and is that love, in her eyes?

**A/N: Okay so this chapter didn't take me long to actually write... I finished this chapter 4 days after I finished chapter 7. By the time you read this, I will hopefully be done with chapter 9 of this story! Review and I might send you a sneek peek preview... ^_^**


	9. Dreams

**Sadly, I don't own Twilight...**

**Chapter 8 BPOV...**

I looked at Edward and that his eyes had so much emotion. Esme looked at me. She nodded her head and turned away to follow Alice and Rosalie. I guessed that she wanted their acquaitences'. I turned away from Edward and looked down at the ground. I couldn't look at him anymore not after knowing that he wouldn't explain anything to me.

"Bella, please look at me," Edward asked.

I kept my gaze on Esme, ignoring Edward's request. I heard Edward sigh before he pulled my face over to look at him. I closed my eyes not wanting to look at him. I couldn't afford to look at him. I knew that Edward had a reason for coming back to the Port Royal and that reason involved me.

"Bella open your eyes, NOW!" Edward practically growled at me. I flinched away from him. I didn't want to see his anger in his face, I looked out towards the ocean. I could only see trees but I could hear the waves crashing against the sand. I felt a memory tugging at the back of my mind that included Edward but there were so many of them. It was of when Edward was five and I was four.

_Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee, Edward, and I were all at the beach. Enjoying a nice day, in Port Royal. All of the adults were talking about something but I didn't know what so I didn't bother asking questions. Edward was off chasing after the crabs that were on the shore. I was off a little ways, building a sandcastle. I hadn't realized that the tide was coming in until I felt the water seeping into the sand that I was playing in._

_I glared at the water, threatening to destroy my sandcastle. I got up and stormed over towards where my parents were sitting. Renee and Esme had seen what had happened and both hugged me but I had wanted a different pair of arms to hold me. I didn't want my mother or Esme, I had wanted Edward but I was too stuborn to just ask for him. I had been silently searching for Edward while in our mothers' arms. He must have seen that I was looking for him._

_Edward came over to me and silently looked at Renee and Esme, asking them if he could hold me. I knew that even though, I was four years old I was still fairly small for my age. Edward pulled me into his arms and just held me as I silently cried about my lost castle._

Hearing the ocean had brough back that memory of us as children. I knew that I still loved Edward but was I willing to forgive him for leaving me to think he was dead? Not quite. I still refused to look at Edward, finally he gave up and just pulled my chin until I was looking at him. I could see the glare that had been forever placed on his face since he had returned to Port Royal.

"What do you want, Edward? Why can't you just let me be?" I all but screamed at him.

**EPov**

What did I want with Bella, I wanted so much with Bella. I wanted her to be my wife, the mother of my children, and also to be my best friend. I needed her, she was my life. Didn't she know that these last four years away from her had all but killed me? Didn't she know that I had wanted to this for her? Didn't she know how much I love her with all of my heart? Why didn't she know?

"Bella, don't ask questions that I can't answer," I asked her, not wanting to hurt her. I let go of her jaw and moved a good five feet away from her. I didn't trust myself to be within arms length of her and not try to kill her.

"Fine, if you won't answer my questions, then I have no need for this," Bella said, she removed a gold chain from her neck. Bella walked towards me and grabbed my hand, before I could even move away, she placed the chain in my hand before she turned around and walked away.

I wanted to go after her so, I placed the chain in my breeches pocket. Then, I ran after my beloved. She hadn't gotten far when I had reached her.

"Go away Edward," Bella said, without turning her head to look at me.

I didn't say anything to her, I just followed her until she reached the edge of the forest. I knew that I couldn't go after her now. I would have to wait until nightfall if I was to go after my Isabella. Isabella stopped and turned around to look at me before she walked away.

"This isn't the last that you've seen of me, Isabella. No, it's only the beginning," I said, mostly to myself though I said it loud enough for her to hear me as well.

I turned and walked back towards the Black Pearl.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I had returned to the ship after safely returning my mother back to Cullen Castle. I knew that she wouldn't speak of seeing me to anyone but Isabella. But Isabella wouldn't be in Port Royal for much longer. I laid on my bed in the cabin until it was time for me to leave.

I closed my eyes, trying to get as much sleep as possible. I heard a noise coming not far from me, I opened my eyes and sat up.

_I looked around to see that I was standing on the third floor balcony. I could hear laughter coming from down below. I looked down to see a little boy who looked about five, with brown wild hair. The boy was chasing a little girl, with bronze curly locks, the little girl was squealing and trying to get away from the boy. I could still hear the laughter coming from down below, I looked around until I spotted Bella with a round belly, which left me to assume that she was with child. I could see that she was enjoying herself. She then rubbed her belly, as if she was soothing her unborn child._

_"Daddy, come and play with us!" The little girl yelled from down below._

_I could see that she was looking at me, I nodded my head and ran down the stairs of the castle that led towards outside, where my beautiful wife and children were. As soon as I was outside, I scooped my little girl up in my arms and together we ran towards where Bella was sitting on a towel. I sat down next to my wife and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, even though I really wanted to do so much more. Our daughter was wiggling around in my arms, trying to go after her brother. I sighed and reluctantly let her go._

_Bella grabbed my hand and placed in on her belly. I felt a kick come from the baby, I wondered what our third was going to be. I certainly didn't really care if our child was a boy or a girl, just as long as they were healthy and looked like my beautiful Bella. I looked over at my wife and saw her looking over at me. I knew that she was happy to be having another little one. I can't say that I blamed her, I was excited._

_There was treasure, greater in the world other than my wife and family._

_"Edward," Bella said._

_"Edward," she repeated only this time she sounded like Tanya._

_"Edward," Tanya's voice rang out, again._

_"_EDWARD," Tanya screamed in my ear. I opened my eyes and looked up to see strawberry blonde hair, cold blue eyes, and a scowling face angrely glaring at me. I didn't want to talk to Tanya. I sat up and walked out of the cabin to see that the sun was set.

"Alice," I called wanting to know when it would be the best time for me to go and grab my betrothed.

"Yes, Edward," Alice said, coming out of the gally. She wiped her hands on her skirts, before she came and joined me near the bow of the Black Pearl.

"Get Emmett, Jasper, and Rose. We leave for Isabella now," I said, knowing that she would only say one word to them and they would join me.

I looked out towards the castle that held my beautiful Bella. I would have her again, sooner than she would have guessed but I would have her. I missed her so much that it had caused me pain to be away from Bella. I knew that if I had wanted to accomplish my dreams as a pirate, I would have to give up my life as a prince and Bella. But right now I needed Bella, I would return her to Port Royal after I found the treasure that I was searching for.

**A/N: Okay so thanks to everyone for the reviews last chapter. I'm sorry that I wasn't able send previews but since summer is almost here, I'll be able to update this story sooner!**


	10. Caves

**LRN: Jasper**

**J: Yes, Lilly**

**LRN: Guess what!**

**J: What?**

**LRN: I own Twilight!**

**SM- Runs into room with a working chainsaw in hand- No you don't Twilight! I DO!**

**LRN- Runs for the hills screaming- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

BPov

I was watching the moon rise in the sky. I was standing in the balcony, just watching and enjoying the breeze. The soft wind was blowing my long hair past my shoulders. I enjoyed the breeze, that was blowing in from the ocean. I looked out towards the beach, seeing the moonlight on the beach. I decided that I wanted to go for a moonlit stroll. I looked down at my white nightgown, it was made of thin, see-through material.

I walked to my closet, searching for something light but also comfortable. I finally found a suitable, dress for walking along the beach. The dress was a white knee length strapless dress. It was made lace and cotton. I quickly walked out of my room. I took a quick look around to see that there were guards nearby, I was eternally grateful for that. I didn't need to be seen right now. I climbed down the ivy vines growning along the edge of the castle. Once I was on the ground, I ran. I wasn't sure where I was going, all I knew was that I needed to get away.

I ran towards the beach. I was running as fast as I could but I kept tripping or falling over the tree roots that were in my way. I ran to the beach, I could tell that I was since I could hear the waves crashing along the shore. I started to run faster, wanting to reach my destination. I wasn't paying attention to the surrounding area, I only wanted to get the beach and feel the sand between my toes and feel the wind brush my hair with it.

As soon as I stepped on to the beach, I ran towards the shore. The water felt amazing as it moved against my ankles I looked up at the full moon to see that it was shining a beautiful path towards the caves that were near the beach. I had never been near the caves, since they were supposedly haunted by ghosts of the people who died at sea but no one really believes the legends. Except... no, no he doesn't care anymore. He stopped caring, get over yourself Bella.

I was walking towards the caves when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I take a quick look over my left shoulder to see that nothing is there. I shake my head and keep moving towards the caves. As I continued towards the caves, I could have sworn that I had heard a cough. I turned around but didn't see anyone behind, so I kept on walking towards the caves.

Just when I was about to reach the caves, I heard a soft whisper. "Bella," I stopped and knew that _he _was behind me. I didn't turn around, instead, I just kept walking, actually more like hastily running towards the caves. I could hear his footsteps pick up speed as I ran. I tripped over a something, it must have been a rock. I scrambled to get back to my feet, not wanting to be caught by Edward. He had hurt me more than enough times. What more could he want from me? I had already given him back his ring.

Just when I had finally gotten to my feet, I ran. Running as fast as I could from him and whatever he wanted to do with me. I wasn't far from the caves when he grabbed me by the waist. I started to scream but Edward placed a hand over my mouth to muffle my screams for help. "Hush, now Isabella, you wouldn't want me to destroy your precious home, would you?" Edward whispered softly in my ear.

My heart rate increased, spiking through the roof. I knew that my eyes were wide with fear. I was scared of what Edward would do to my home. This wasn't the same Edward that I knew. Edward was going to kill me or hurt me, I would rather that I die trying to save my home and my people, rather than have him hurt innocent people. I didn't know what Edward was capable of doing, this wasn't the same Edward.

I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like this Edward. He wasn't the same, he was someone else, someone that I couldn't love. I started to struggle, again. I needed to get away, I wasn't safe from him.

"Ah, ah, ah, Isabella. Don't you want to say goodbye to your mother and father before, we leave?" Edward asked me.

I franticly shook my head no, I didn't want him to be seen by my parents. They would try to complete our betrothel, something that I was no longer willing to comply with, after he had clearly been given back the ring.

"Too bad, why don't we head back to the palace," Edward sneered as he wrapped his hand around my arm. He pushed me along, he really was very violent towards me. I went along with his pushes and shoves, knowing that I was going to be bruised all over.

After making it back to the palace, Edward pushed me along until we were in the throne room with my parents and Edward's parents as well. Edward didn't bother looking at Esme, I could see the hurt in her eyes, when she saw the way Edward handled me.

"Bella!" My mother exclaimed. "Who is this?" She asked. She was starting to rise from her throne, when Charlie put a hand on Renee, silently telling her to stay put and not to move.

I opened my mouth to answer my mother's question but Esme beat me to the punch. "It's Edward," was all she said. After a moment's shock, everyone besides Edward, Esme, and myself all started screaming, hollering, and yelling all at once. The throne room being so large, that an echo was created. All the noise boucing off the walls, made it ten times more louder, it hurt my ears so much that I had to put my hands over my ears, trying to block out all of the noise.

Edward, let go of my arm, to place his larger hands over mine. He seemed to remember how much I hated this room. I could feel the tears start to glaze my eyes. I turned my head and buried my face into Edward's chest, just wanting to get away from the pain. While all of the adults were still arguing, Edward grabbed me by my shoulder and started pulling me out of the throne room. I followed, not knowing where we were going.

The passage, that he took us on, led us back to my room. "What are we doing in my room, Edward?" I asked.

Edward turned back to look at me, "Hush Isabella. I'm not answering your questions. Now, where did you keep the letters and gifts that I gave you?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I pointed towards where I usually, kept them. Edward walked over towards where the letters were, usually, kept. After about a minute, Edward hadn't found it. He turned towards me and glared.

"Isabella, how dare you lie to me!" Edward eclaimed, he stalked closer to me. I ran out of his reach, hoping to keep him from hurting me. I suddenly saw my bag, which I had used earlier today to keep my things. I placed them in my bag, when I had gone looking for Edward. I grabbed the bag and rooted around inside, searching for the box of letters. I found the box.

_What could Edward possibly want with a box of letters?_

**A/N: Sorry, that I haven't updated in a while and the short chapter. I've been kinda busy this summer. I plan to have another chapter out soon but until then, check out my Morganville Vampire story called It's Life, Get Over It. Please leave a review at the end! =)**


End file.
